Our Destiny Unfolds: Killer of Gaul is Challenged to a Duel…
by Tigercry
Summary: The guardian who defeated Gaul (Kayla) has been challenged to a public PVP match on Earth. Usually, she would blow it off and ignore it but she has a visitor watching today. The hero before her, Maverick the Exo. One-shot Number 1 of "Our Destiny Unfolds" One-shot series.


_**My first Destiny fanfiction… I hope it's okay XD Anyway, this is part of a One-Shot series I'm gonna call "Our Destiny Unfolds." It's centered around a pair of guardians: Kayla, a human female hunter and the protagonist of Destiny 2 and Maverick, a male Exo and protagonist of Destiny 1. They're both heroes and yet they've never really met before. I don't have their meeting uploaded, I may not even upload it until I develop their relationship more and change it. So two of these characters I actually don't own, Maverick and Ligero is "Lord Oblivion's" destiny character and Kayla and Icarus is mine. However, I'm capable of writing with them both so it'll be specified if the One-shot is co-written or a complete original that's my own design where I've been playing around with the characters. And I may eventually upload a collection of pieces of Kayla's past but we'll see.**_

* * *

 _ **Kayla ~**_ _Kayla is an eighteen-year-old human, natural guardian. Meaning her parents, who she doesn't know, were both or one was a guardian. She was never reborn and was thrown into being a guardian without much of a choice in the matter. After a mere six months of learning how to be a guardian Kayla was caught up in Gual's attack and was thrown off of the tower where her story as a guardian began. Kayla is known as the "Killer of Gaul," or "Huntress of the Cabal" outside of her young age and usually had her achievement downgraded. She has royal blue colored rather straight hair that falls to half an inch above her shoulders, vibrant blue eyes that when seen up close look more turquoise than blue, and has a strip of pale blue face paint hiding the freckles on the bridge of her now around her eyes. She's of the Hunter class and switches between the NightStalker and Arcstrider subclass._

 _She's usually armed with the "Better Devils" hand cannon, the "Elegy-49" sniper rifle, and the "Steel Sybil Z-14" sword. Her weapons have the Omolon Meteor Gloss shader equipped and her armor has the Xeno Silver shader. Her hunter's cloak is oddly white even with the Xeno Silver shader equipped, and so she's well known for in particular her white hunter's cloak. She has the "SwordFlight 4.1" gauntlets, "Road Complex AA1" helmet, "Raiden FLux" chest piece, "Wildwood Strides" leggings, and "Exodus Down Cloak" hunter's cloak. She has a rare and unique speed ability and an agility skill, allowing her to combat a titan's strength with her rare bouts of increased speed._ _ **Her ghost is a ghost named Icarus who is usually in the "HeaderStripe or "the Upward Climber Shell" shell and has the Xeno Silver shader equipped.**_

 _ **Maverick ~**_ _Maverick is an Exo of roughly Kayla's age, with a mysterious past that points to him being an exception to the usual standards of Exos. Maverick had no recollection of his past, and secretly is that insecure about his position as an Exo, finding it hard to be accepted as one. Five years ago Maverick defeated Atheion, the vex giant, earning himself the title "Crusher of Atheion." He's the protagontist of Destiny 1 and has remained a solo player since. Maverick is mainly blue, silver, and black with a faceplate that gives him a rather furrowed angry eyebrows like look, and despite being made from metal he looks rather muscular. He has red optics and his mouth glows red when speaking, a shade of red close to blood red. He's a male Titan and switches between the Striker and Sunbreaker subclasses._

 _He's usually armed with the "Perfect Paradox" shotgun, Skybunrer's Oath scoutifle, and the "Crown Splitter" a titan only sword. His armor and weapons typically have the "Metro Shift" shader equipped. He's usually identified from a distance by the thick black fur ringing his collar that from a distance hides his head beneath this audio receptors. His armor mainly consists of the "Phoenix Strife Type 0" armor other than his leggings which is the exotic, "Mk. 44 stand aside."_ _ **His ghost is named Ligero who usually has the "Sagira Shell" or "Skyline Flipside" equipped with a Metro Shift.**_

* * *

 **Meeting # / One-shot Number:** _Meeting # 2 / One-shot # 1_

 **Title :** _Killer of Gaul is Challenged to a Duel_ … _And Now She's Showing Off._

 **Summary :** _The guardian who defeated Gaul (Kayla) has been challenged to a public pvp match on Earth. Usually, she would blow it off and ignore it but she has a visitor watching today. The hero before her, Maverick the Exo._ _Okay, so Icarus has a big mouth and it gets him into trouble. Normally Kayla couldn't care less if her ghost got both of them into trouble, but Maverick's here and in all honesty she kinda wants to show off. One-shot Number 1 of "Our Destiny Unfolds" One-shot series._

 **Co-Write or Original :** _Co-write with Lord Oblivion, edits and modifications one by me._

 **Characters Featured :** _Kayla (me), Icarus (me), the warlock (me), Maverick (Lord Oblivion), Ligero (Lord Oblivion)_

* * *

"... thinks she's so special just because she defeated Gaul," a helmet wearing titan grumbled half under his breath to one of his friends as Kayla passed them. They were standing near Devrim's hideout, waiting for the Cabal to show up so they could knock them out to get xp for their ghosts to level up with.

Kayla's vibrant blue eyebrows briefly twitched with irritation at the words but the rest of her expression didn't change. She really didn't like the guardians with an ego. In Fact, her soccer ball-shaped ghost, Icarus, had a large enough of an ego for everyone else there. Kayla's Xenosilver shaded hunter gear drew a decent amount of attention with the rather rarely used shader and the common knowledge that she used the particular shader. The grey cloak piece resting on her shoulders and around her neck and thin leather hunter armor was nothing compared to a titan's armor, but sometimes still mildly annoyed the teenager with the weight. Being a natural guardian, meaning that she was chosen by a ghost without ever dying first, she was used to scorning looks and harsh words. But after defeating Gaul she had hoped people who have a little more respect for the young teenage guardian. Kayla was seventeen with her birthday next week, with since before she had gotten her ghost she had never died she was considered dangerously young by other guardians. Not that it mattered, Kayla was swift and light on her feet, known to win Crucible tourneys with a melee jab and a headshot with her trusty hand cannon, _Better Devils_. Of course, the blades on the elbows of her gauntlets were perfect for that combo, one that had saved her many, many times.

Another guardian, this one a warlock with rather dark and long black hair and yellow eyes, agreed with him. "It's ridiculous!" He huffed in a rather pissed off tone. "How could a puny girl like her of all people, with as little experience as she had had to be the one to take down Gaul? I could've been my finest moment man! It should've been me!"

"Supposedly it was all skill," a hunter grunted from under his long dark gray cloak, the only bit of him that Kayla could actually see, "but I doubt it. Her ghost had to have been hacking or something."

Kayla resolved to say nothing even as it mildly stung hearing another hunter of all people saying stuff about her and kept moving forward toward her destination, Devrim in his sniper's nest for a new adventure while she was there on Earth and in the area. However, her ghost Icarus materialized and floated near the trio of guardians.

"Well, maybe we should've fed you three to the Cabal then!" Icarus shot off his rather loud mouth for a ghost. "Jeez, she works her butt off to save your armored hides and this is what happens? She's ridiculed! Talk about not being true guardians...! Hey!" Icarus complained and tried to escape the warlock who was now holding him tightly. "Let me go you, Cabal Lover!"

The warlock's expression pinched with anger, "say that again?"

Kayla calmly walked back over and pressed a pressure point on the warlock's wrist.

"Let me go!" Icarus growled and lightly shocked the warlock, a robot scowl in his voice.

Kayla's voice was barely more than a whisper, colder than ice and yet flat like she couldn't care less about the people around her. "Release my ghost. Now."

Maverick overheard what was going on from up in Devrim's sniper's nest. Where he had a perfect view of a white cloaked hunter who was rather well known, a male warlock holding her ghost captive, and a titan and hunter standing nearby. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He muttered with a sigh, under his breath.

Devrim looked out the window down at what was happening, getting a closer look by looking through his sniper scope. "Well then. It seems we have a bit of a problem down there," he removed his sniper from the window and looked over at Maverick. "You plan on doing something about it?" He half suggested and half asked like he already assumed he was going to.

Maverick nodded once to the human before he charged forward and dove through the window. His shoulder plates barely cleared the window's border, but he managed to twist mid-air and slam down onto the ground. Now only five feet away with all of the ego filled guardians' attention. "You know, taking her ghost is the dirtiest trick in the book. if you really think you could beat her, why pull a low move like that?" He asked, his electronic voice was rather gruff and annoyed like it really irked him to see a guardian do something like this."So why not let go of her ghost? And if you think you're so much better than her, then prove it." He suggested rather simply.

The warlock rolled his eyes at Maverik, "me? I could take this kid and her loud-mouthed ghost any day, anywhere."

His friends, however, shifted a little uneasily, clearly not as confident in their friend's abilities.

Kayla's expression didn't change at all at Maverik's arrival, her gaze did flicker over to him but besides that, she wasn't fazed."I can handle myself," She told him bluntly before she then proved her point. She swiftly twisted the warlock's arm hard enough his HP began to drain at a slow rate and Icarus was instinctively released.

"Stupid warlocks," Icarus mumbled and floated near Kayla's head as she released the warlock and began to walk away, her cloak swishing lightly against the back of her boots.

There was a low hum of amusement coming from Maverick as he watched, arms crossed over his chest. "If I didn't think you could handle it then I would have done it myself." He pointed out logically and with a light shrug, "you're stronger than most think you are."

"Why you!" The warlock spluttered furiously at the insinuation that he was weak, and furiously did something that caused Kayla to stop dead in her tracks.

In front of Kayla was a tiny holographic screen projected by Icarus that stated a pvp challenge between her and the warlock. "Maverik, you're more trouble than it's worth." She sighed bluntly before she pressed accept and stood still, waiting patiently.

Maverick's shoulders fell, having not expected that to happen, normally warlocks were less temper mental and _a lot_ calmer. For a warlock to pull a stunt like that, the guy had to have anger problems of a titan. "Well, I guess now you can prove it?" He said, not even bothering to try and dig himself out of the whole he had gotten himself into.

Kayla said nothing, even as there was a faint ticking noise of a start timer. She wasn't bothered by the timer. She didn't move an inch and just stood there, waiting for the match to begin.

Icarus though was clearly pleased as he floated around near Maverik's head. "Ignore her rough attitude," the ghost told the Titan rather quietly, excitement brimming in his voice, "she secretly enjoys pvp matches."

 _Icarus you are asking for an hour with Fail-Safe._

 _ **Come on, I know you enjoy showing off every once in a while.**_

 _Ugh, you're insufferable._

Maverick shrugged "doesn't mean that I'm helping at all though." He pointed out. He then paused for a second as he listened to Ligero say something through his helmet earpiece, and then his body tensed. "Nope, not in the slightest," he quickly replied to Ligero before talking with Icarus again. "Sorry about that, Ligero's messing with me big time." He then gestured towards Kayla, "the match is beginning soon unless you'd prefer to watch from here."

Icarus looked curious and turned to the other ghost, "about what? Ligero I want to know!" The ghost said excitedly, "come on, ghost to ghost!"

Kayla had already tuned her ghost out, used to his antics by now. Even as the ticking faded, signally the closing in on the starting of the match Kayla didn't move, not an inch. From an outsider's point of view it looked like Kayla was taunting him by not moving and not getting ready for the duel. However, in actuality, Kayla felt like fighting in a different style than repeatedly pressing the trigger of her hand cannon. She wanted to have some fun, mainly with playing with this guy's head and showing off. Because it was okay sometimes, and usually the expression on the other guardians' fawaswere priceless.

The warlock adopted a rather smug smirk and his pulse rifle appeared in his hands. he sleek rifle was humming with energy as he lifted it up and growled, "I'll teach you and that titan how pathetic you really are!" With that the pulse rifle power up, the barrel glowing as it readied it ammo to fire.  
However, with a movement fast enough that if you blinked twice you would've missed it, Kayla twisted around with a swish of her white cloak, threw a smoke bomb down at her feet, and vanished from sight. The hunter gained a brief invisibility perk and silently moved away from the other guardian. Purposely moving in a way that made her armor rustle and clink softly to feign being a perfectly normal hunter.  
"What the- whatever, take this!" The pulses from the warlock's rifle pierced the smoke and caused it to swiftly dissipate, leaving no traces of Kayla beyond the faintly shimmering air that could only be noticed if focused on.

Ligero was floating by Maverick's head, if ghosts could look smug this one did. Likely for having been able to make Maverick feel awkward. "Maybe when Maverick's not paying attention," the gruff ghost said is lowered tone. "Otherwise he might threaten to shoving me in a shoe box to try and keep me quiet." He was now looking over at his guardian, who was trying to pretend to not be listening to them while also watching the match.

Maverick's posture had stiffened a bit and he was shifting his weight between each foot, obviously uncomfortable. He was also trying rather hard to follow where Kayla was going, only was able to catch slight glimpses of movement in the shimmering air. "She is really good," He muttered under his breath when he lost track of her for the fifth time.

Icarus practically cackled, "you think? Kayla's even going easy on him, she's playing with his head!" He knew exactly where Kayla was, able to see a faint outline of her as she moved around, gaining ground on the warlock without so much as getting touched by a bullet. A timer clicked in Icarus, alerting him that Kayla had five seconds left of invisibility. "If she wanted to really just end it she would have shot him with her hand cannon twice, two shots and if they had made contact he would've died on the spot." _**Five seconds left Kayla**_ _,_ he warned as Kayla nimbly dodged a blindly thrown grenade by the warlock in hopes of finding her while she was invisible.

 _What're you talking about? I have all the time in the world._ Kayla responded in a rather smug reply and got closer to the guardian. She then flicked her left wrist to make her curved hunter blade appear into her left hand. _He won't be able to see me till it's too late, doesn't matter if I'm invisible or not._ With that Kayla spun and drew her knife along the warlock's right side as she shimmered into view, invisibility now gone.

The other guardian's eyes widened and he lifted his arms, his rifle shimmering into existence in his hands.

But Kayla's hand cannon was drawn first, and the barrel of the strong weapon was now softly pressed against his back between his shoulder blades. "Sure you could activate Stormcaller and turn around and zap me," she spoke quietly and yet the other guardians could hear her words, "but you'd be lying on the ground before it fully activates. I took down Gaul. So if you think for one second I can't and won't defend my title you're more stupid than Icarus thought." She took a step closer to the warlock and spoke partially into his ear, her voice hardly more than an icy whisper. "Touch my ghost again and I _will_ ruin you as a guardian."

Maverick watched and nodded in agreement, hiding most of his reaction under his helmet. He then uncrossed his arms and stood with his legs partially spread out, his hands on his hips. "I think this ends the match," he stated simply. With his helmet hiding the big grin on his face, he couldn't help but finally understand why Lord Shaxx got so caught up in crucible matches.

Ligero glanced back at Maverick before adding onto what he had been saying to Icarus. "I will tell you this though, he jumped out the window for multiple reasons." Between the static Ligero's voice showed that he was enjoying himself quite a bit. Maverick lightly pushed his ghost with a finger as payback for the comment.

But the warlock wasn't finished. The warlock's face twisted into rage and electricity began arching around his body, "why you-!"

But Kayla was already gone, within the space of a few seconds she was twenty feet away with her hands beginning to be enveloped by purple void light. She was standing on a large rock, the moon behind her and causing her shadow to fall over the warlock. Kayla's blue eyes glowing an eerily dark purple from her super ready to be activated at any moment. She looked rather intimidating by the way the moonlight hit her back highlighting the back and sides of her white hood, the end of the sniper rifle long barrel on her back could be seen from the front glinting in the moonlight, her face and front was shadowed from her position, and her blue eyes glowed an eerie purple. It was hard to believe she was so young and new to being a guardian when she stood like this, clearly taking advantage of her surroundings to intimidate her opponent.

The warlock's yellow eyes widened slightly at Kayla's rather intimidating appearance here in the dark, her vividly white cloak and metallic armor pieces made her look like a hunter of the moonlit night. Meaning Kayla looked right at home here. "You're wasting your super you know," Kayla said in an icy and flat tone, "come and get me Warlock."

Icarus sounded rather insane as he cackled happily at Kayla's taunts and moves, knowing exactly what she was going to do before she did it. However, he stopped cackling and looked at Ligero, floating a little closer and speaking lower, "ooh, what kind of reasons?" He asked in a hushed voice that Maverik could barely hear.

Maverick watched her, not paying any attention to the warlock or the ghosts now. He had to admit, she definitely could have just decimated the Warlock from the start but was clearly paying with the warlock's head. At the same time, he found out how much she was annoying him quite interesting and highly amusing.

In the softest whisper, low enough to keep even Maverick from listening even if he paying attention to them, he spoke. "Well... To put it simply," Ligero decided in the hushed whisper, "I think Maverick is developing feelings for your guardian." Ligero then bobbed up and down in the air in a ghost like shrug. "Not sure how you feel about that, but I'm thinking he has a crush on Kayla."

Time seemed to screech to a halt for Icarus. If he had had a jaw it would've dropped. The ghost's camera lens shut, opened, and refocused, clearly in shock. "O-On Kayla?" Icarus asked and was careful to make sure Kayla couldn't hear what he was hearing or saying. "I don't really know what I think... Kayla's always been a loner, even with other humans, so this is... Well, a shock." He finished rather lamely.

"Yeah," Ligero agreed and explained, "it took me a moment as well to even believe it. Even though Maverick's been a guardian for longer, he doesn't hang out with many people either. It is a bit weird thinking that he actually is developing feelings for someone but oh well. I couldn't stop him if I even tried." He said and repeated the earlier ghost like shrug. "Though I know he would deny it if I asked, and even if he did then he would never tell her."

"Hmmm..." Icarus pondered for a moment before he voice made him sound like he was now smiling. "Well Kayla lives here on Earth in a place far away from the fighting, maybe you could convince him to go there? Kayla's a heck of a lot more relaxed there than as a guardian..." He hesitated then continued, "I promise she's not as icy and cold as she appears to be."

Ligero turned up and down in the form of a nodd, "I bet I could get him to go there. Oh and mind you, this is Maverick on-duty. He actually has a lot of emotions when he isn't in yet field or at the tower." Ligero said before looking at Maverick then at Kayla, "though on the other hand… do you think anything could even happen?"

"What do you mean anything could even happen?" Icarus asked curiously.

"Do you think they could grow closer?" Ligero asked, "Maverick would have worries but over time I'm sure those could pass. I don't know if Kayla would have anything against Maverick though, or she's just not interested in someone like him. She is rather cold…"

As Icarus pondered Ligero's very logical question, his time scale went back to normal, as if unfreezing the world he had been participating in.

The warlock snarled and raced toward her, his super caused him to float and move even faster, his hands outstretched with electricity magic arching from his hands and whipping at the air in front and around him.

However, the moment the warlock got close enough to actually hit her with the super, Kayla jumped, pushing off of the rock into a triple jump that put her high above the warlocks head. Then half a second later as Kayla moved into a position to be drawing a bow, her hands erupted into a purple light. Kayla's super, the Night Stalker hunter subclass. The hunter remained suspended in the air, going up a foot or two as the super pushed her up, and a bow materialized into her hands with a flash of purple. It glowed brighter as Kayla pulled the arrow back to be notched at her left cheek, and her eyes glowed brighter with the super active. Her entire body was lightly glowing with faint purple light, glowing brighter the further back she pulled the arrow. The bow itself looked to be trailing purple flames toward Kayla. It was staying solid and perfectly formed at the front while it turned to firey energy trails at the back, the bowstring was perfectly formed, and the head of the arrow seemed to be giving off wisps of eery purple energy. "I'm a Night Stalker," she stated in her typical icy toned voice and let the first arrow go. But because her super was active, it added a hard edge of unyielding ice to her already cold voice. With a speed close to lightning, faster than even typical Night Stalker arrow, the arrow struck the warlock's feet, tethering him in place and forcing his super to deactivate.

"What in the world? You're cheating!" The warlock yelled and struggled to escape the tether, taking repeated damage.

"Say hello to what killed Gaul," Kayla stated in her modified voice that sounded more like a battle hardened creature of the night than a guardian, and a guardian of her age. "Eat. My. Arrow." And let the second arrow fly, landing a critical headshot and sending the warlock flying at least a hundred feet.

Kayla's feet touched the ground as she landed, the bow still humming in her hands as her super remained active till it lost enough energy to deactivated.

Maverick couldn't help but laugh as he saw the Warlock gent get sent into the air from Kayla's super. "Well, that settles it." He said clapping for her and walking a little closer. "At least he doesn't have any reason to give you crap again," he pointed out with a smile hidden behind his metal helmet. "You did a good job a humiliating him."

Kayla's boots barely made a noise as when she landed and she lightly shrugged, still glowing. For a moment she said nothing, then felt guilty about it and half reluctantly spoke. "Even so we should revive him. No matter how irritating he can be." With that, she started walking over to where the warlock laid on the ground, the shimmering blue orb that allowed other guardians was glistening above him.

"Well yeah," Maverick said and walked alongside Kayla and toward the fallen warlock. "It's always nice to have good etiquette, even to trouble makers like him." His red optics focused on the warlock and he lightly shook his head, "hopefully he learned his lesson."

Once she was out of earshot Icarus spoke to Ligero, floating closer with his lens focused on Kayla's retreating back. "What do you mean? Kayla's attitude toward him? Kayla's always that way around other guardians after the first time she was up here at the tower. She doesn't have anything against Maverick. I think anyway, and behind her icy attitude here, Kayla's a real sweetheart. Plus," Icarus playfully bumped into Ligero, showing his youth in the action, "if Kayla didn't like Maverick she wouldn't have done the pvp match." If ghosts could smirk Icarus would have a cheeky smirk on his face. "She's not one to show of her abilities like this all that often, and almost never in a pvp match. I've only seen her use a combination like she just used in a Crucible tournament, never on a public one vs one match. If she didn't want Maverick to see her skill level she would've just shot the warlock scum twice in a critical spot and left. I mean I'm sure she had fun doing it, but what happened today is a rare sight. Oh, and we wouldn't have seen her super. Kayla doesn't even remember it's charged half the time, so unless she wanted to show off to someone she wouldn't have activated it instead of shooting him in the back."

"Well she was acting quite cold so I wasn't entirely sure about everything." Ligero pointed out. "So she wanted to show off to him?" he then asked for confirmation, hoping that what they were thinking was true with a smile hidden in his voice. "So maybe there is something there for them if they do get closer." He wondered softly, what would happen if he and Icarus tried to get them to "bump" into each other more often?

Icarus then snorted, "Kayla's cold to all guardians, she was treated pretty badly the first time we were up here. She learned the other guardians hated her young age and how she's a natural guardian with no beginning rebirth so she's not a fan. It's kind of ironic though because Kaya only saw the old tower twice. Once after I chose her and took her to the tower, and once on the night of Gaul's attack." Icarus chuckled slightly, his robotic voice sounded particularly human like, likely from Kayla's tinkering before he rebooted. "Where she saw it from the bottom when she fell from it after meeting Gaul. She was definitely showing off likely for Maverick." Icarus confirmed, "Kayla's super takes a lot of energy from her and the super itself, it's got some special stuff I'm forbidden to say anything about, so she uses it when in a pinch but otherwise rarely at all." Icarus floated around, his movements rather excited, "definitely, but not up at the tower. Kayla hates the tower and she's solo out on the field. The only time we're in a party is when we're asked to do a strike, and even then she just does what the others want her to and stays out of their way."

Ligaro nodded "Alright then, that makes sense." He said and glanced over at Maverick to make sure he was out of earshot. "To be honest there have been some difficult things that Maverick went through and still goes through being an Exo and all." He said and switched back at Icarus "He's not very happy with his past life for getting him stuck in a "tin can of a body" so he feels a little... distant from the other races, thinking they're gonna use him just as another stupid AI instead of a actual person." he said "he's a bit sensitive about that."

The purple around Kayla suddenly vanished and Kayla's strong stride turned briefly into a few heavy and rather loud steps as she felt the exhaustion after using the super crash over her like a wave. For a few moments, Kayla felt like her hands and wrists were burning from the energy of her super, her back was aching from defying gravity for even just a few seconds like that, her feet felt like lead, most of the muscles in her body were burning from the strenuous use, and it was like her mouth was glued shut. However besides the sudden weight to her previously soundless stride, she didn't change, even her expression remained the same. If one looked closely they would be able to see the brief flaring of her nose and the fading purple in her eyes, but otherwise, she looked fine. The Night Stalker wasn't a super popular Hunter subclass because of the amount of energy it took. Unlike Arcstrider, where their body was just coated in electricity and they, had a staff, the Night Stalker converted the guardian's speed and agility into one to six arrows depending on the direction they chose. So with Kayla's unique ability, it used to temporarily cripple her, and even when she had used it a few minutes ago she had slowed it, hiding her skill as per usual.

Kayla blinked and her stride quieted to the point where she made no noise. Before she hastily adjusted her stride to make her clothes rustle and put a little more weight into each step. "Probably not. But he can attack me to his heart's content and the outcome won't change.

Maverick nodded "that's true, but hopefully he won't be too jerk like and try and back-stab you," he said and revived the Warlock. "I won't deny that that was a sight to see." He smirked behind the helmet, "I loved the look on his face."

"He can't unless I'm in a pvp match, and I haven't lost a match in two months." Kayla shrugged before she looked icily at the warlock. Her deadly stare was saying enough and he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry," the warlock managed to spit out with an expression like they were killing him for making him say that, "I believe you."

"Well let's see what happens the next time they meet," Icarus suggested, and floated around some more. "If Kayla seems less hostile then we can either have them bump into each other or you could make Maverick go to where Kayla lives here on Earth. It's a lot of land where her uncle owns and she lives! Oh, have you ever seen a horse?" He asked particularly cheekily, "you know, one of those animals on your database?"

Ligero rotated left and right, "no, I've never seen one, but that would be cool to see." He said with his curiosity peaked, now quite interested to see a horse.

Maverick nodded "good," and turned on his heel, now finished with the annoying Warlock, and now had a smile hidden under his helmet.


End file.
